


Of course

by Jxnemayfield



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Elmax is endgame, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I'll add onto this, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Multi, dont know how to ship canon couples, elmax - Freeform, lesbian Eleven | Jane Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxnemayfield/pseuds/Jxnemayfield
Summary: Small chapters in Eleven and Max's life, and how they eventually find out that they are made for each other, but in a friend way, of courseRight?





	Of course

“She’s not gonna want me here, Lucas” 

“That’s not true, she’s a bit…skittish around new people” Lucas puts his hand on her shoulder, He looks over at her and offers a closed lip smile, she barley returns it with the series of butterflies swarming in her stomach.

Under them crunch ombre leaves and weak dead twigs, she shivers out of nerves… and the recreation of satan called snow. All her life she had considered herself warm blooded, going out in short sleeves in November in north California was something people would be astonished of. But now it’s 20 degrees outside and max, through 3 pairs of socks can’t feel the tips of her toes

“You okay there max?” She turns her head, and meets Will’s caring stare. She nods but only then notices her teeth chatter against each other and her arms sway on either one looking for warmth through her several jackets and coat. Behind Will is many piles of snow and dozens of naked trees. It amazes her how they are so okay with this.

“Hurry up!” She turns forwards and sees mikes long, long legs running towards what she assumes is the cabin. How he knows where it is? It wasn’t established exactly but everyone knows that Wheelers been sneaking up through El’s window a few nights a week, the question is

How long till Hopper finds out? 

And who gets all his stuff when Hopper murders him?

We are all yet to find out

We all race up a little bit, her legs feel like unoiled gears while the numbness bite through my short layers of pants. The redhead is last to get to the small bunkhouse, she arrives taking in sharp gulps of piercing winter air. Mike’s already holding El in a tight embrace. Something in max sinks at the image.

“She doesn’t hate you, she doesn’t hate you” She repeats to herself as each of the group get a hug from El until it reaches Max

They look at each other awkwardly until El says something quietly

“Max, I..I wanted to apo-lo-gize to you” Max’s eyes widen but El continues non the less a tint of guilt shines over her

“I was” Her eyes lower from her own to the tip of her wool socks “Jealous..of you”

Max’s ginger brows drop in confusion 

“Jealous? Why would you be jealous of me?”

“Because,” She tries to find her words, shaping sentences in the frame of her learning brain. She looks up again catching max’s gaze “Because you could be out, and with the boys, with Mike.” 

Max nearly gags “Mike? Did you think I liked him or something? Cause that’s just” She sticks her tongue out in disgust “Gross”

El giggles softly and Max finds out she really really really likes the sound of El’s laugh, but as friend. In love with it in a friend way of course.

“He’s not gross” El shakes her head

“That nerd? Sure, not to you” They both chuckle for a second before El sticks her hand out towards Max 

She lifts one shoulder and and shrugs “Friends?”

Max smiles and nods, catching her hand and shakes it “Friends.”

El says something about coming back into the cabin since it was freezing outside, but Max had complete forgotten about the weather or the snow.

If anything her body was on fire while she held El hands, they almost seemed to fit together perfectly. Like puzzle pieces.

But, in a friend way

Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope i get better at this stuff cause jesus christ


End file.
